


I gode og onde dager

by KingOfTheWorld



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheWorld/pseuds/KingOfTheWorld
Summary: En shitty dag fra Evens POV.





	I gode og onde dager

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload fordi den ikke dukka opp i noen tags.

 

Det er en shitty dag. Helt enkelt. Jeg merker det så fort jeg våkner; kikker over skuldra til Isak og ut av vinduet. Det regner ikke, men sola er fraværende. Himmelen er blygrå og tett. Jeg sukker, gnir meg i øya. Det er fristende å bare bli i senga idag. Holde igjen Isak når han reiser seg for å gå. Krølle oss sammen som katter i sola, sove. Vente på bedre vær, på en dag som ikke føles som en litt for trang genser. Jeg skyver tanken vekk igjen. Ikke vits å tenke en gang. Isak ville ikke gått med på det, ass. Greit nok at jeg kan snike meg unna fraværsgrensa, men han har ingen sånne unnskyldninger. Nøyer meg med å strekke meg fram, kysser den smale nakken, snuser inn lukta av han. 

"Baby.." Jeg dropper stemmen litt dypere enn jeg pleier. Det gjør som regel susen for å overtale han. Kanskje vi rekker å kose oss litt før jeg må igang med denne dagen som jeg allerede  _vet_ blir middelmådig  _at_  fucking _best_...

Han vrir seg unna. Mumler noe som med litt velvilje kan tolkes til å være  _kiler_ og  _trøtt_ og  _gi faen._

* * *

Dagen snegler seg avgårde. Jeg har fellesfagdag; norsk, matte, historie. Tunge fag, med tilhørende tunge bøker. Saftige tordenskyer samler seg bak pannebrasken lenge før lunsj. Jeg har unngått å svare på meldingene Isak har sendt meg om vi skal spise sammen; litt fordi noen ganger er det deilig å være en drittsekk, litt fordi han avviste meg før idag, og litt fordi jeg er genuint gretten på hele verden. Og Isak tar opp gode 75% av min verden (ja, jeg vet, jeg  _vet,_ kliss, ugh) og det er noen ganger litt for enkelt å ta det alltid skiftende humøret mitt ut på han. 

Jeg legger mobilen ned igjen i sekken. Greit at historielæreren min er sløv, men han er ikke død heller. Jeg retter fokuset fremover, tar inn den pussige fremtoningen. Knyter bryna sammen i det Isak kaller skepsis _-_ fjeset mitt. Passende egentlig, for er det noe jeg er akkurat nå så er det skeptisk. Og litt oppgitt. Idag har han på seg oransje strikkegenser over grå dressbukser, det hvite hår er bustete. Han ser akkurat ut som en karikatur av en lærer, sånn man ser i tegneserier. Han ser ut som han kom ut av livmora fiks ferdig til stå der oppe og kjede oss til døde. Jeg prøver å tune inn på han snakker om; kan være hva som helst. Koreakrigen? Jeg slår meg til ro med at det er en eller annen krig, er sikkert over for lengst, og soner ut igjen. Legger hodet forover, lukker øya. Jobb etterpå, så hjem. Hjem, ikke bare til meg, men til  _oss._ Meg og Isak. Plutselig får jeg dårlig samvittighet  for å ha ignorert han. Får sende en melding, spørre hvor han vil spise lunsj, kan spandere maccern på han. 

 ** _Even:_  ** _Sorry bby, så ikke mld før nå. Vi kan gå på maccern, my treat ;)_

_**Isak:**  Ah sorry ass, skal ta en kebab med Jonas, vi slutter tidligere idag. Sees hjemme <3. _

Jeg stønner lavt, himler med øynene. Skulle jo bare mangle det, på toppen av alt annet. 

* * *

"En skinny mocha latte med soymelk og ekstra krem." 

Det tar meg solide tretti sekunder å oppfatte hva den tydelig stressa jenta i den korte pelsjakka sier. Jeg rykker til idet hun strekker seg over disken for å knipse to røde negler under nesa mi. Wow,  _rude._ Also, dette er ikke en Starbucks. Bare sånn for informasjon. 

 _"_ Sorry ass, kan du gjenta det?" Jeg tvinger ansiktet ut i noe jeg tror kanskje er et smil. Om det er overbevisende hyggelig, eller om jeg ser ut som en hai ved matfatet er litt usikkert. Hun smiler ihvertfall tilbake, så jeg må ha gjort noe riktig. 

"Heldig for deg at du er så heit ass." Hun lener seg mot disken, drar en lakkert fingernegl over treplata. Som for å hun sjekke hvor godt vi har vaska her. Hvor godt  _jeg_ har vaska her. 

Okay, wait, what? Smell på bremsene. Ikke dette  _igjen._

Jeg ler, smånervøst. 

"Eh, sorry, men jeg har type. Hva slags kaffe skulle du ha sa du?" 

Ansiktet hennes faller, skuffelsen er tydelig. Til hennes forsvar tar hun seg raskt i det. Kanskje jeg har dømt henne for tidlig? 

"En skinny mocha latte med soymelk og ekstra krem."

Nope, stryk det. Førsteinntrykk juger aldri. 

* * *

"Halloo?" 

Ikke noe svar. Ikke noe matlukt, ingen fjern susing fra en laptop. Faen a Isak. Ikke at jeg forventer at han skal lage middag til meg eller noe, gutten kan knapt koke vann. Men jeg er så sliten at jeg nesten ikke kan stå, og har ikke spist siden lunsj. Syns denne rare, slitsomme dagen bare kan være over snart. Jeg slipper sekken rett ned der jeg står, vakler over til senga og kaster med nedpå. 

Det virker som kun går noen minutter før jeg våkner av et smell. Ytterdøra. 

"Even?" 

"Halla, hvor har du vært?" Jeg setter meg opp i senga, strekker meg. Det må ha gått noen timer innser jeg nå, for det er mye mørkere ute, og jeg er støl i armer og bein. 

"Vært hos Jonas bare, spilte FIFA og glemte tida." Han smiler, raskt, unnskyldende, før han forsvinner inn på kjøkkenet. Snart begynner det å skramle i kjeler, jeg hører lyden av en pose som åpnes. Hva faen, lager han mat? 

"Isak? Hva skjer a?" Jeg lener meg litt usikkert på dørkarmen, betrakter han der han beveger seg mellom kjøleskapet og komfyren; heller melk i en kjele, leser pakninger, setter fiskepinnepakka på benken til tining. Han stopper opp, smiler til meg, kommer nærmere. Instinktivt legger jeg armene på hoftene hans. Han kysser meg; bløtt, varmt, stryker tommelen langs kjeven min.

"Skjer det noe? Lager bare middag jo,"

Jeg trekker meg unna, ikke overbevist. 

"Du lager aldri mat. Så bare lurer på hva du har dårlig samvittighet for nå." Jeg angrer så fort orda er ute av munnen min, når jeg ser hvordan ansiktet hans faller. Så hardner det igjen, han biter kjevene sammen. Ser ut som en trassen unge. Isak er den vakreste jeg vet om, men han er ikke pen når han er sint, når ansiktet får det harde draget jeg alltid gruer for å se. 

"Wow, så jeg kan ikke bare ville gjøre noe snilt for kjæresten min, jeg må fucke opp først?"

"Det var ikke.."

"Det var jo akkurat det du sa, Even! Stoler du så lite på meg?" Han girer seg mer og mer opp, jeg kan se det. Isak er ikke slem, men han setter (litt for god, hvis du spør meg) pris på en krangel. 

"Jo, selvfølgelig gjør jeg det, men jeg har lov til å spørre, eller?" 

"Kanskje du burde passe din egne saker, og ikke bry deg så mye om hva jeg gjør eller ikke gjør, for lissom ..." 

Jeg orker ikke det her. Seriøst, jeg klarer ikke. Så jeg gjør det mest modne option jeg kan komme på; jeg snur meg og går. Ikke at jeg får gått så langt da, leiligheten vår er latterlig liten. Jeg hører Isak trampe etter meg. 

"Jævlig modent, Even. Skal du bare gå?" 

Jeg spinner rundt mot han. Jeg har vært irritert siden jeg våknet idag. Mest av alt har jeg lyst til å gå; ut av leiligheten, vekk fra Isak og de sinte øynene hans, bare gå og gå til jeg ikke klarer mer. Men det går ikke. Jeg er voksen, jeg er  _ansvarlig_ , for meg selv og for han. Jeg er  _sliten,_ jeg er sulten, kan han bare backe off nå eller? 

"Hva vil du? Kan du drite i?" 

"Nei, jeg vil faktisk ikke drite i." 

 _Trassen._ Han er faktisk bare en unge enda, jeg har en tendens til å glemme det. Jeg setter meg tungt på senga, gnir hendene over øya. 

"Det er ikke noe, okay? Jeg er bare jævlig sliten, det har vært en sykt lang dag. Kan du bare droppe det, please?" 

Når jeg ser opp igjen, står han midt på gulvet. Lufta har gått ut av han, han stirrer ned i gulvet, rød i ansiktet. Jeg strekker armene ut mot han. 

"Kom hit a." Han går sakte nærmere, klatrer opp i fanget mitt. De lange beina ligger i kors bak ryggen min, jeg legger armene rundt midjen hans. Vi klemmer, lenge. Bare puster hverandre inn. Jeg kjenner hvordan jeg slapper av.  _Dette_ , dette er sånn vi skulle gjort så fort han kom inn døra. Han trekker seg litt bakover, så vi kan se på hverandre. Han puser med håret mitt, drar hånda gjennom det. 

"Unnskyld. Jeg mener ikke å starte shit, det bare svir ass, når du ikke stoler på meg." 

"Jeg gjør det, du vet det, Isak. Jeg ble bare overraska, og jeg er så  _sliten. Unnskyld."_

Jeg tar tak i han, rister han litt for å legge trykk på ordene. Det er en av tingene jeg liker best med oss, at vi aldri er for stolte til å si unnskyld. Vi krangler ikke ofte, men når vi først gjør det så ordner vi opp. Forholdet vårt er for viktig for meg til å la piss og tullekrangler ødelegge. Han sukker, jeg kjenner hvordan den siste rest av spenning siger ut han. Jeg kysser han, takknemlig. For han, for dette. For alt han gir og alt han er. Han legger hendene på skuldrene mine, dytter meg bakover i senga. Jeg kjenner at han har blitt hard der han sitter over meg, og smiler opp mot han. 

"Jøss, så glad du var i meg plutselig." Han bare ler, kysser meg hardere. 

* * *

 

En stund etter ligger vi tett sammen, varme og svette. Jeg snur meg på siden, kikker på han. Han ser tankefull ut. 

"Tenk om vi ikke klarer det, Even, tenk om vi fucker oss opp." 

"Vi klarer det. Lover deg. Hva er det de sier, i gode og onde dager?" 

"Vi er jo ikke gift da."

"Enda, nei." Han ser skeptisk på meg. 

"Tror du vi skal gifte oss?" 

"Jeg håper det."

Han ser på meg med undring i blikket, og jeg vet han husker forrige gang vi snakket om det her. Det stikker fortsatt. 

"Gjør du?" 

Jeg ler, klarer ikke la være. Kysser han på halsen, kjeven, haka, alle steder jeg kan komme til. 

"Så klart jeg gjør. I mean, jeg vet jo at det ikke er så veldig sannsynlig at det skjer, men jeg elsker jo deg og du elsker meg og hvis det ikke forandrer seg så kanskje vi gifter oss en dag." 

Han ser på meg med store øyne, varm og svett og (jeg håper ihvertfall) lykkelig. Han bøyer seg fram, kysser meg, drar meg ned mot seg. Når han slipper meg igjen er vi litt andpustne begge to.  

"Jeg håper det aldri forandrer seg ass. Håper vi kan elske hverandre for alltid." 

 


End file.
